Esmeralda (song)
"Esmeralda" is the closing number of Act I in the stage musical version of The Hunchback of Notre Dame. This song, high on drama and plot, takes place when Frollo is searching for Esmeralda and Phoebus realizes that he would rather be “''good than smart''”, (morality over career ambition) and he disobeys Frollo. At this, Frollo condemns Phbebus to death, but Phoebus manages to flee with Esmeralda’s help. Frollo then begins to burn down Paris in search of the two fugitives while Quasimodo worries. By the end of the song, Phoebus is spotted on the bridge and shot with an arrow. Esmeralda appears and tries to save him, but Phoebus falls into the Seine with Esmeralda diving in after him. Lyrics German Musical Version= Esmeralda: In my life, I've seen some things Cruelty and heartlessness And the danger fighting them brings When a fight comes, I say "yes" I am just a fool... Phoebus: ... I am just a fool, I guess Frollo: Coward! Traitor! Gypsy's pawn! You're relieved of your patrol Phoebus: Consider it my highest honor. Frollo: Kyrie eleison God have mercy on your soul Do away with this seditious ingrate! Clopin: And as his bow, the soldier drew Who should appear - the gypsy Esmeralda She hurled a stone, the arrow flew And then they both escaped into the dark... Frollo: Don't stand there, get them! I don't care if you have to burn down all of Paris! '' Hunt down the gypsy Esmeralda Don't let her flee And vanish in the night These are the flames of Esmeralda While she is free Our torches will burn bright '''Frollo and Soldiers:' Hunt down the gypsy Esmeralda Don't let her flee And vanish in the night These are the flames of Esmeralda While she is free Our torches will burn bright Quasimodo: Fire! Fire! Smoke and flame! Esmeralda, where are you? In this dark, I call your name Is that all that I can do? Phoebus: What have I done for Esmeralda? Why do I hear her voice inside my head? Why do I think of Esmeralda? With my career and prospects left for dead Frollo: Once more my duty calls Paris is burning Lit to expose that furtive pair Sneaking about out there Quasimodo: Out there somewhere she is lost Phoebus and Frollo: Somewhere she is lost Quasimodo: Esmeralda! Quasimodo, Frollo, and Phoebus: Where is the girl called Esmeralda? The flames grow tall And sharp as fleurs-de-lis Ensemble: Misericordia Quasimodo, Frollo, and Phoebus: All Paris burns for Esmeralda And still it all Comes down to her and me Ensemble: Et dona nobis pacem Frollo: The devil dwells in Esmeralda Ensemble: Pacem Quasimodo: Oh, Esmeralda! Oh, Esmeralda! Phoebus: I've got to find her Frollo: Resist his charm Quasimodo and Gargoyles: Wake up the city and sound the alarm! Frollo and Soldiers: Wake up the city and sound the alarm! Clopin and Ensemble: Wake up the city and sound the alarm! All Principles: These are the flames of Esmeralda The night is singing Of Esmeralda Even the bells of Notre Dame! |-|American Musical Version= Official: By royal edict, warrant of arrest: The gypsy known as Esmeralda Being under suspicion of sorcery, witchcraft And the arts of Hell Anyone found harboring or helping her Will be charged as well Frollo: Hunt down the gypsy Esmeralda Don't let her flee And vanish in the night These are the flames of Esmeralda While she is free Your torches must burn bright Phoebus & Soldiers: Hunt down the gypsy Esmeralda Don't let her flee And vanish in the night These are the flames of Esmeralda While she is free Our torches will burn bright Frollo: Have no fear, my boy. We will find her and capture her! The wicked shall not go unpunish-ed The heart of the wicked is of little worth The wicked shall not go unpunish-ed Congregant: All through the city, at more fevered pitch Than the bells of Notre Dame... Phoebus: Two gold pieces for the one who leads us to Esmeralda! Congregant: Frollo's men sought Esmeralda the witch With the might of Notre Dame Phoebus: Four gold pieces for the one who leads us to Esmeralda! Congregants: Till at last, they were told of a brothel Where they sometimes hid gypsies from harm But the madam, that whore Denied it and swore by the Saints The Saints of Notre Dame Soldiers: We're looking for La Esmeralda. Madam: Never heard of her. Frollo: If you want your house to remain standing, give us the gypsy girl. Madam: I know nothing of gypsy girls. Frollo: Very well. We'll set fire to it. Burn it. Did you hear me, Captain? Phoebus: And he held the torch That crackled like the gypsy's voice... Frollo: Are you disobeying a direct order? Phoebus: And he knew this was the moment He must make a choice Frollo: I knew it. She's bewitched you, too. You would throw away a promising career? Captain? Carry out the order! Choir: God help the outcasts They look to you still God help the outcasts Or nobody will Phoebus: God help the outcasts Or nobody will! Frollo: Coward! Traitor! Gypsy's pawn! You're relieved of your patrol Phoebus: Consider it my highest honor. Frollo: Kyrie Eleison God have mercy on your soul! Arrest Captain Phoebus. Esmeralda: No! Frollo: You see?! There she is! Good people of Paris I've heard the calling of the Lord The time has come to take our city back We'll save our Paris Expunge this heathen gypsy horde Before we're overrun, we must attack! Frollo, Soldiers & Congregation: Hunt down the gypsy and the soldier Don't let them flee And vanish in the night We'll find the gypsy and the soldier While they are free Our torches will burn bright Quasimodo: Fire! Fire! Smoke and flame! Esmeralda, where are you? In this dark, I call your name Is that all that I can do? Phoebus: What have I done for Esmeralda? Why did I hear her words inside my head? And still I think of Esmeralda With my career and body left for dead Quasimodo: Out there somewhere she is lost Phoebus & Frollo: Somewhere she is lost Quasimodo: Esmeralda! All: Where is the girl called Esmeralda? The flames grow tall And sharp as fleurs-de-lis Choir: Misericordia All: All Paris burns for Esmeralda Quasimodo, Frollo, and Phoebus: And still it all Comes down to her and me Choir: Et dona nobis pacem Frollo: The devil dwells in Esmeralda Quasimodo & Phoebus: Oh, Esmeralda! Oh, Esmeralda! Frollo: Resist his charm... Quasimodo & Congregation: Wake up the city and sound the alarm! Frollo & Soldiers: Wake up the city and sound the alarm! Choir: Wake up the city and sound the alarm! Frollo, Clopin & Congregation: These are the flames of Esmeralda Choir: Dona nobis pacem Frollo, Clopin & Congregation: The night is singing Choir: Dona nobis pacem Frollo, Clopin & Congregation: Of Esmeralda Choir: Dona nobis pacem All: Even the bells of Notre Dame! Category:Songs Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame songs Category:Musical songs Category:Group songs Category:Villain songs Category:Hero/Heroine songs Category:Songs with alternate lyrics